What A Good Boy
by Hubert24601
Summary: Synopsis: Alternate First meeting for Elizabeth Thatcher and Jack Thornton. T. Mountie!Liza


"MEETCUTE. THEY NEED TO MEET. CUTELY." - Me, on re-watching season 1.

So be forewarned, this story takes a slightly darker turn.

Here's some tissues! I pray you won't need them.

 **What A Good Boy**

Synopsis: An alternate version of how Elizabeth Thatcher and Jack Thornton meet. Can be construed in whatever time period works for you! **T**. Mountie!Liza

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"One more chapter? Please? Then I can come in and help with the baking," Elizabeth begged her friend Abigail.

Abigail put her hands on her hips. "You told me that half an hour ago. Besides, we were supposed to do this together, and now it's getting late."

"One?" Elizabeth pleaded, jutting out her bottom lip and batting her eyes. In her opinion it was the most ridiculous way to beg someone for something, but on Abigail it worked like a charm.

"Ugh. Fine! But don't come crying to me when the flies eat you!" Abigail huffed back, shaking her head to go back inside and shutting sliding door behind her. "Teachers," she sighed, heading back into her kitchen.

Elizabeth grinned with delight and settled into her book, soon lost in her own little world once more. She absently pulled the blanket tighter around her, the cool fall air only making the experience more enjoyable.

Abigail was right in one way – as soon as the sun set the bugs were upon her, causing her to finally take her book and start swatting them with it. Satisfied she had dealt with the worst of the buzzing around her head, she settled back into her book.

The gate to their backyard creaked and startled Elizabeth out of her Jane Austen. She raised her head, tightening her grip on her blanket. "Hello?" She asked timidly. "Is someone there?" There was no answer.

When Elizabeth swallowed, she could hear it as if it was the only sound in the whole world. It was too dark to find the gate to see who or what was there, and all she had to arm herself was a book.

Just when she was about to scream with fright, a small dog leapt up into her lap, gazing at her with dopey eyes.

"Oh!" Elizabeth laughed with relief, gently scratching behind its floppy ears. "How are you, young one?" The dog excitedly wagged its tail and licked her hand, quite content to stay in her lap and not worried at all by the darkness like some humans.

Elizabeth relaxed back into her chair, book forgotten.

"Shall we get you something to eat and find out where you live? Aren't you a good dog!" She gently scooped it up in her arms and carried it inside, the dog licking her face the whole time.

"Abigail? We have a guest!"

The dog had been ravenous. After having discovered it to be a boy dog, Elizabeth was tossing names back and forth with Abigail, having found no collar or tag on him.

"Oscar."

"Spot."

"Aristotle?"

"Holmer!"

The dog woofed in disapproval.

Elizabeth leaned her cheek on her hand, resting on the kitchen counter. "Well, what are we going to do with him?"

"Maybe he's a stray, Elizabeth," Abigail suggested very gently. She knew how her roommate felt about animals.

Elizabeth remained unconvinced. "He's had a bath lately, and someone has been taking great care of him."

Abigail smiled and patted her friend's arm. "I'm sure you'll think of something." She hesitated. "Where is your book?"

Elizabeth startled. "Oh, I left it outside when I found the dog. I'll be right back." She turned to her new friend. "You keep eating, you good boy," she cooed, and pulled the door open.

It was only for a second, but it was enough that the dog darted between her legs and out the door, flying past the creaky gate.

Elizabeth watched him run with a sigh. "I hope he finds his home."

Abigail nodded and watched as her friend grabbed her book and came back inside. "At least we fed him well," she countered.

Elizabeth smiled and clapped her hands together, book and all. "Baking?"

Abigail laughed. "I thought you'd never ask."

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

It was several days before Elizabeth saw her four legged friend again, and it all happened quite unexpectedly.

Elizabeth sat in her well loved chair, enjoying the sunshine and reading another novel, when she heard a barking noise and a man's voice.

The telltale gate squeaked and she rested her book on the window's edge, curious.

Her friend came bounding through the gate and barked a greeting to Elizabeth before leaping up onto her lap again. Elizabeth let out a soft laugh. "It's lovely to see you too, boy."

"Ah, so this is where you got to, eh, Rip?"

Elizabeth started and looked up, colour blooming in her cheeks when she beheld the man in front of her. "I am so sorry," she stammered, "He found me the other day, and there was no collar, and – "

The stranger laughed and held up a hand to stop her. "No, please accept my apologies for unleashing my hound on the unsuspecting neighbourhood. This mooch took off right after his bath and before I could put his collar on him." He flashed her a grin and Elizabeth couldn't help but stare. He was by far the most attractive man she had ever met.

"I'm Jack." Jack held out his hand and she took it, smiling.

"Elizabeth," she replied softly, shaking it.

Jack's smile broadened. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I am very glad my dog was in such capable hands."

Elizabeth laughed lightly and stood up from her chair, still holding onto Rip. "He was a very good customer."

Jack smirked at his dog. "I'm sure he was, eating you out of house and home." He gazed down at his dog and chuckled. Rip didn't seem to want anything to do with him now that he was in Elizabeth's arms. "Can't blame you, buddy."

Elizabeth smiled hesitantly back at him. "Um, here he is," she said, slightly awkwardly holding him out.

Jack sighed and shook his head, gazing at Rip. "Can I do something to thank you? Pay you back?"

"No, really, no thanks necessary," she told him, gently setting Rip down. Rip howled in protest. "Would you like to come in for a drink?"

Jack caught her gaze. "I would love to," he said quietly, and Elizabeth couldn't stop the flush to her cheeks.

"Come on in then," she mumbled, and led the way into her house.

Jack followed, holding back a moment to look down at Rip. "Coming, buddy?"

Rip leapt in front of him, strutting ahead like a proud peacock.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Rip was a huge part of their relationship. Rip was the reason why Jack and Elizabeth had met, so he made sure to include himself with every important detail. Well, most important details.

Rip was present when Jack asked Elizabeth out on a first date. Rip was Jack's confidant when he was too nervous to decide what to wear, and then he would trot over to Elizabeth's house to help her decide what to wear as well. Jack and Elizabeth were always baffled by the fact that their clothes usually matched, and still hadn't figured it out.

Rip nudged Jack into asking Elizabeth out again when their first date wasn't the success he had intended – and both were surprised when she had readily said yes.

Rip helped Jack pick out a ring, much later, though Jack didn't know it, and gently guided him into a suitable proposal.

Again, they were both surprised when she said yes.

Rip was the ring-bearer for their wedding – something both Jack and Elizabeth had insisted on, and he was pleased to be of service to them once again.

Rip was Jack's distraction as he waited for news. He sat by his best friend's side in comforting silence, and was the first to clean the baby's face so she was presentable to his human.

Rip was the baby's pillow. Sure, other humans came along to help him, but everyone knew he was the true babysitter.

Rip was Rose's protector. He guarded her from teenage boys and young men when his human wasn't there, and comforted her when she needed someone to listen to her.

Rip was Elizabeth's refuge. When Jack was away, he was her comfort. He sat with her like they used to, him in her lap, her holding Rose, or later, a book.

Jack was everything. When he was too tired to walk, Jack would pick Rip up and carry him like he used to when he was a pup, or when he was too sick to eat, Jack would stay up with him all night just to make sure he made it through.

And when the tears were spent, the time nearly done, the faithful hound would rest his head on Jack's knee, gazing up at him with eyes that reminded Jack of the promise that Rip had silently made him, back when he was unable to keep it himself.

 _She is the sun, the moon, and the stars._

 _"_ So are you, buddy," Jack whispered, stroking Rip's fur, "So are you."


End file.
